


Auferstanden aus Flammen

by Telya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telya/pseuds/Telya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ihr Herz würde entweder für ihn schlagen, oder gar nicht. So einfach war das. Deutsche Version von "Rising from the Flames".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auferstanden aus Flammen

**Author's Note:**

> Keiner der Charaktere in dieser Geschichte ist mein geistiges Eigentum und Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch keines.

Das Feuer warf einen unheimlichen Schein auf die dunklen Sturmwolken, die über den Überresten des Shinra Gebäudes hingen. Die Schreie waren vor langer Zeit verstummt und alles, was zu hören war, war das Knistern der Flammen, das alle anderen Geräusche einfach auslöschte.

Die dunkle Silhouette inmitten dieses Infernos stand bewegungslos, die Augen geschlossen, und weidete sich an dem kürzlich stattgefundenen Blutvergießen

_Dummköpfe. Sie alle. Zu denken, er würde im Austausch für das, was er am meisten begehrte, ihre erbärmlichen Leben verschonen._

Blutbefleckte Handschuhe pressten ihren geschmeidigen Körper an seine Brust, um sie den dröhnenden Schlag seines Herzens spüren zu lassen.

Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr. Er war zu stark. So wie er es immer sein würde.

Er öffnete seine Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Vor Wut blitzende rubinrote Augen starrten mit einem Hass zu ihm auf, der ihm den Atem verschlug.

Wunderschön.

Sein Kuss war fordernd, besitzergreifend, überwältigend. Sein nachtschwarzer Flügel legte sich um sie beide und schloß so die Welt aus.

Einem Raubtier gleich fiel er über ihre Kehle her. 

Sie schrie.

Und seine Lust loderte heißer als die Höllenfeuer Ifrit’s.

Der Kampfgeist, den er so sehr an ihr liebte, erwachte von neuem. Sie kämpfte gegen ihn. Ein allerletztes Mal.

Seine unersättliche Gier nach Blut erwachte. Sein Begehren für sie trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Es war eine Wahl zwischen Tod oder Vernichtung.

Er würde ihr die Entscheidung überlassen. 

Nicht lange und ihre letzten Kräfte verließen sie. Er gab sie frei und verfolgte gebannt, wie ihr Körper zu Boden fiel. Blut sickerte aus zahllosen Wunden. Allein ihr wunderschönes Gesicht blieb unverletzt.

Gelassen ging er einige Schritte von ihr fort zu der Stelle, an der er Masamune zurückgelassen hatte. Er zog das Schwert aus Cloud’s Herz und kehrte zurück zu seiner Geliebten.

Mit leerem Blick starrte sie ihm entgegen. Dann wanderten ihre Augen über das Schlachtfeld und die Leichen darauf.

Shinra Angehörige, die sie ohne zu zögern geopfert hätten, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten…

Ihre Freunde, die so verzweifelt und vergeblich darum gekämpft hatten, sie zu retten… 

Niemand hatte eine Chance gegen ihn.

Ihr Blick richtete sich auf das Schwert an ihrer Kehle, von dessen Spitze das Blut auf ihre Brust tropfte.

Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch in seinen Augen brannte ein unheilvolles Licht.

“Entscheide dich.” 

Trotzig, doch zugleich vollkommen hilflos, öffnete Tifa ihren Mund.

Und Sephiroth wußte, sie würde ihm die Antwort geben, die er hören wollte.

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn ihr mögt, laßt mich wissen, ob es euch gefallen hat.


End file.
